Servant
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Giving proper attention to the princess is an important job for a servant.
1. One-shot 1

**I have to leave my house in 5 mins, I wrote this last night! Enjoy, fill my email with reviews while I'm in class**

**I wrote like a 500-word drabble that might be in Teasers but then I thought of more for it so yeah, just so you're not confused**

* * *

"Your tea, princess," Natsu said lightly as he poured the blonde her cup, brown eyes meeting onyx as they shared a secret look.

"Thank you, Natsu," She smiled to the butler before he turned to leave, Lucy clearing her throat for his attention. "Oh, and before I forget, please run me a bath. I feel quite sticky from this heat,"

"As you wish," He left with a light smile, Lucy turning her attention back to the snot-nosed prince who continued to talk of himself and his accomplishments while he stared so obviously at her exposed cleavage.

"A bath? I'm sure I might enjoy one as well, do you mind?" He chuckled, Lucy hiding her grimace behind a fan she whipped out.

"I'm positive Taurus wouldn't mind at all." She faked a smile, calling in the brute bodyguard to drag the paled boy off to the guest room from whence he came.

Lucy sighed as she finally reached her room, eyes glancing quickly to be sure the floor was free of knights and maids.

"I made sure they would leave you to rest, my lady," Natsu smirked as she stepped inside. "Dan is quite the handful."

"My father has no idea how dreadful all these young men are," She sighed walking into his arms, resting her head against his chest. "They only care to tell me about themselves, and of course they are all proficient in swordsmanship and riding, what else are they supposed to be good at?" Natsu snorted as she continued to complain, leading the princess to the bath he had drawn.

"And are they not decent enough to treat me as anything other than a thing for their pleasure? I'm quite tired of hearing their perverted opinions."

"Please take your time destressing in the bath, my lady. I'd rather your mind forget their absolute uncouth behavior, for no one knows how to properly treat the mistress with respect."

"Quit talking like that," Lucy giggled as she rolled her eyes, motioning for the butler to untie her corset. "I read you one book from the Dark Ages, and suddenly everything is a poem."

"Doesn't it make me sound smart? Rather, I was going for romantic. Those jerks are all disgusting 'n lame. You gotta let me throw the next one that dares to lay a hand on you." He grumbled as he tugged on the tight knot.

"I'm not against that idea, I quite like it when you take control of a situation," Lucy hummed delightfully as the gown pooled at her feet. "You get such a wonderful look in your eyes."

"The only one gettin' turned on there is you, Luce. But I'd take you in front of them if I could, just so they know who you really belong to," He purred as she slipped away from him, sensually swaying her hips as she approached the steaming tub. Natsu licked his lips, eying the faint marks still imprinted on the skin she hid under such thick clothing.

"Please, remind me again. It's been quite some time since my body has been told such lovely things," She hummed, tossing her undergarments to the side as she dipped into the hot water, a light moan escaping her lips.

Lucy sat idly in the steaming water and absorbed the relaxing scent of essential oils Natsu had mixed in earlier. She smiled to herself as she heard him come up behind her, his hands gently sinking into the skin of her shoulders.

"Mm, must you be slow with me? Join me, my love," The decadent tone of her voice was swooning as he broke the tight knots straining her bearings.

"I like to take my time caring for you, princess." He smirked as she moaned under his touch, his thumbs pushing into the area between her shoulder blades. "Patience is important. Otherwise, I'll miss your hidden sweet spots."

The blonde sighed as she nodded mildly in agreement, allowing the slow torture that only proceeded to raise her anticipation for the claim of his mouth. She licked her lips as his fingers lightly grazed the line of her nape, traveling along the length of her neck until they buried in the edges of her hair, pulling more throaty moans along. He worked into her temples and took away the stress Dan had imposed on her strength, clearing her mind to fully enjoy the attention of her most prized butler.

"Oh, yes…" The princess mewled as he pressed a gentle kiss against the crown of her head, indulgent lips sweeping down the plane of her face, marking the curve of her ear and onto her cheek. He paid an enticing amount of attention to the nape of her neck, his teeth dragging lightly as he continued his delicate assault onto her upper arm. His hands gathered her biceps and kneaded them carefully as he kissed her, smiling upon the sound of her uneven breaths. He raised one arm out of the water as he advanced further down, relishing in the shiver that ran down her spine as he kissed the middle of her palm.

Lucy wriggled and writhed as Natsu took her fingers into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around each digit until all were wet and hot from his touch. He smoothly moved back to the junction between her shoulder blades and teasingly offered a light bite that had his princess wanting more. She endured more torment along the other arm and felt the points of his canines as he tickled her fingers.

She hotly watched his hands as they sunk in the water, his arms surrounding her and his clothing-clad chest pressed against her back. Her gaze became hazy as the steam began to flow more rapidly from the surface, fire flowing in streams from his palm. Lucy crooned as the water started to boil, turning her skin a peachy pink and filling her body with the dragon's natural temperature. She never felt pain as much as she felt pleasure when his fire smoldered her so roughly, turned on by the sheer primal energy exerting and dominating her skin.

"Nastu…" She mumbled and panned to his face as he leaned into her field of vision, his lips attaching quickly to her weak ones. Lucy moaned into his mouth as the heat of the bath drew into her body and flooded through her, the dragon swallowing the steam and swelter, their kiss parting with a puff of smoke between them.

The princess watched with hungry eyes, turning to lean against the wall behind her, chin resting in her hands as Natsu undressed to join her.

He pulled roughly on his tie and loosened the knot before tossing the piece in a random direction, along with his coat and belt. The dragon servant licked his lips as he unbuttoned his white shirt, Lucy letting a soft purr rumble in her throat as he held eye contact. There were old scars and scratches on his skin, most from battle and others from Lucy's antics since she could get more frisky with the marks he received and none would be the wiser. She was especially proud of the faint bite marks riddling his chest, eyeing them with a shake of her hips as she reminisced in the pleasant memories. His fingers moved to undo the button of his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear to reveal the half-hard boner he had.

Natsu grabbed a small rag before setting foot in the water, refusing Lucy's advances as she tried to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I have to make sure you're clean, princess. Otherwise, the water will go to waste," He hummed, pouring a chosen soap onto the little towel. Lucy pouted, and her stomach rolled with unattended tension, holding still while the butler continued to slowly stimulate her.

He began at her hands again and moved up her arm, the suds slipping away into the water as she was dipped back into the water. The roughness of the rag aroused the princess as he reached into every supple corner of her body. His attention to her breasts was especially torturous as he held the delicate globes and rubbed them raw. He helped her stand on weak knees, the rag erotic as it was dragged against her lower stomach and the curve of her hips. Natsu turned her around and scrubbed the lithe curve of her ass, Lucy wanton as she felt his hands caressing her softly, mentally begging for his teeth to sink into the sensitive skin. He ran the cloth up her quaking thighs, grinning as the soap mixed in with the wetness that began to leak from her folds.

"Princess," The dragon hummed as he rinsed her off. "Bend over for me."

Lucy complied with a shudder, her hands placed on the edge of the full basin, Natsu pulling her back to allow enough room for her legs to spread properly. He felt a growl rise in his throat, wanting to take the princess in such an embarrassingly lewd position. He grumbled with pride at the thought no other man would be able to hold his mistress so finely.

She moaned as he parted her lower lips, frigid with anticipation as she waited for him to take action against her. It was easy enough to order him to lick her when she was impatient, but there was a lot of charm in the waiting games Natsu liked to play with her. It only proved to rev her up more, thoughts trailing to what she could do later that night and have him service her from under her vanity as she readied for bed.

His tongue slowly pressed against her entrance, splaying flatly as he lapped up the creamy fluid. He swallowed the sounds of her moans as he repeated the same movement before latching onto her hardened clit.

"Oh…there's a good dragon," Lucy whined as Natsu's hands filled themselves with the swell of her ass, burying further against her as he helped himself to her flavor. He broke a small smile as she praised him, feeling the shiver of his scales escaping onto his skin as his inner self requested more of her favor.

"My lady," Natsu whispered hotly as he left her center, the cream that had splattered from her climax, thoroughly cleaned up and now resting in his belly. "Let's dry you off."

Lucy nodded numbly as he lifted her from the bath, weak from her peak of pleasure and aggravated to have more of her greedy dragon. Even the light touches of the towel as he wiped away the water spurred her lust, his gaze never ripping away from her clouded one. He dried himself with a simmer of heat before lifting the princess in his arms and taking her to the bed.

"Now," Lucy smirked as Natsu laid her gently against the pillows, his legs thrown over her hips as he craned above her. "I'm quite bored of you treating me so gingerly."

"Is that so?" Natsu chuckled as he let his horns and tail furl free and into his half-dragon form, the princess licking her lips as she took in the hot image of his upgraded self.

"Remind me of your strength," She hummed, dragging him down to meet her unsatisfied lips. "Or I'm sure someone else would love to prove how well he could tame me."

The servant growled lowly against her mouth as she teased him with such daring words, his kiss possesive as he forced his tongue into her mouth. Lucy needily sucked on the thick appendage, clinging to the dragon as he ground his swollen tip against her lower stomach. It was a challenge, to say the least. He knew no other man in Fiore could rival the way he treated her, but there was no way he'd let her go around making these comments so lightly. Even if it was just to tease, nothing was stopping him from taking her apart in front of that shitty Dan just to teach him how a woman needed to be groomed.

Without giving her a proper reply, he left her lips in a hot wake down her body, hands rough as they groped her chest and slathered his assault upon them. Lucy writhed under his grip, tears stinging the corners of her eyes as his sharp canines made contact with her delicate skin. She loved the feel of his instincts as they bruised her chest and reminded her who she belonged to. Stiff and pert nipples were eager to be swallowed by his fire as he released a lava-like flow onto her body and covered her with his scent. Her honeypot quivered again as she felt his fervid cravings continue down onto her belly button. Lucy groaned as he lapped up his own precum from where his dick had been poking into her, lewdly sharing the flavor with Natsu as he returned to give her a deep kiss.

"Open wide, Luce," The dragon grinned as his tail wrapped around her torso, coiling up until it ended by encircling her left breast. It lifted her to sit on her knees, Natsu's stiff rod held in front of her. Lucy felt her mouth water and heart hammer in her chest as she obeyed his command, hot as his cock slid against her tongue.

Immediately absorbing his scent and his flavor, Lucy melted and began to service the beast with fervor, her head jerking back and forth along his length. Her teary eyes looked up to meet his feral gaze, heat spiking her stomach again as his tail tightened its hold around her. Her body was responding all too well to his move as she flourished in the lust produced by attending to his cock.

"You like sucking my dick that much, huh?" Natsu licked his lips as Lucy's hand found its way to her already abused center, pumping furiously into her begging sex. He groaned as she nodded, her mouth stopping to swirl her tongue against his swollen tip. "You sure are naughty, Luce."

Natsu's tail loosened his grip to slide low on her body, shifting to fit in between her thighs. Lucy groaned against his cock as the appendage started moving, following the sway of her bucking hips.

"N-Natsu," Lucy panted as she released his thickness and led thirsty licks along the throbbing veins he had. His fingers threaded in her loose locks as he neared the peak of his climax, shoving his dick into Lucy's mouth and offering the entirety of his flavor to her as she came onto his tail.

She swallowed his seed as he lapped at her milky fluid, their chests heaving with caught up breaths.

"Come here," The princess motioned for the servant to enter her arms, the flavor of their nectar mixing as their tongues swapped spit and rose their libido for another round. She was frustrated and needed her dragon to pour himself into her, the authority in her voice reigning him in as his loyalty to obey her words kicked in.

"Are you alright?" Natsu asked as he slid into her, the hilt of his cock barely visible as her pussy swallowed him whole.

"Just fine," Lucy moaned softly as his tip kissed the entrance to her womb, her ass against his hips as he came in from behind. "I can't wait any longer,"

The snap of his hips was quick as he drove into his mistress, implored to pound into her as she let out a stream of wanton curses. He groaned at the tight feeling of her walls surrounding him, squeezing him in all the right places. His tail wagged in satisfaction, curling around her body again and pushing the tip past her lips.

"Try not to be so loud," He reminded her as the castle was still alive with the midday hustle and bustle; maids would take any chance they could get to find out if something juicy was going down.

Lucy drooled and bit lightly onto the scaled shaft, her mind becoming pure mush as the dragon fucked her senseless. He turned her onto her back as he craved her attention, bringing them closer together as he smothered her with a kiss.

"Shit…you look so sexy…suck on me more, Luce…" Natsu felt a perverted twist in his stomach as the tip of his tail came between them and filled her mouth again, Lucy's lips puckered and eyes hot as she took him in. His kisses found their way to the nape of her neck again, finding a corrupt bliss in the sensation of her skin under the will of his bites.

"M-More, Natsu," She panted as his appendage traveled lower to tease the throbbing button above her entrance. "Harder…!"

Natsu thrust deeper into her as she neared her peak again, his hands falling to her hips and driving in all the strength he had.

"I-I'm…fuck! Oh, Luce…dirty Lucy, I'm gonna…" As they both neared their climax, the blonde pushed her weight into him and onto his back. Her breasts bounced delightfully as she rode him, Natsu cursing the erotic sight that pushed him closer to the edge.

"G-Give it to me, Natsu," The crescendo of their waves of pleasure crashed together as they both squirted hot honey between each other. Lucy molded her hands over her chest, squeezing herself as she mildly ground onto the dragon, biting her lip as she felt the final streams of his cum paint her inner walls.

"You always look so cute after you come," Lucy giggled as she observed Natsu's delicate features, returning to his human self as he came down from a smutty high. He grinned and pulled her down for a chaste kiss, brushing away the hair that clung to her sweaty forehead.

"Have I reminded you of those lovely things you sorely missed?" Natsu snickered as Lucy swatted his chest, resting against it as she pulled out his spent self from her essence.

"I think I might need a little more refreshing," She hummed, her teeth lightly sinking into his peck as she felt his spunk begin to crawl out of her. "You have some cleaning up to do,"

"Yes, my lady."


	2. One-shot 2

**Hi, I'm baaaack and tired and on my period so I'm properly annoyed and I can't enjoy the BTSxSNL episode until my little sister leaves for the weekend bc she's an asshole and will talk them down which is the kind of energy I don't fucking neeed**

**THIS is NOT related to the last chapter and just another Princess x Servant thing I thought of and hope you like**

* * *

"Natsu," Lucy giggled with a light laugh as she twirled and wrapped her arms around the neck of her most trusted guard.

"Yes, m' lady?" He offered a small smile in response, but could already tell what she wanted by the devious glint in her eyes.

The sun was relatively high in the sky as the two had stepped out that afternoon for a stroll through the gardens. Most staff had gone home at this time, having already completed their chores in the early morning and left this area of the palace relatively empty. There were always guards on patrol, but they knew the schedules well enough to never expect a surprise interruption.

The guard felt his chest bubble with a sense of possession as the princess took his hand and led him toward the greenhouse, her hair tossed to one shoulder as she tempted him further.

"I'm having a hard time getting last night out of my head." She hummed as they continued down the cobblestone path, a chuckle rising in his throat. "You know how to treat my body so well."

"I'm pleased to know the princess enjoyed herself," He flashed a sharp-toothed grin as the sensation of her nail scratches etched into the skin of his back stung as a reminder. "But I'm afraid we won't have much time for me to lather you in pleasure quite as nicely, your father is expecting us in his study soon."

"I'm not going to ask for anything too extreme, I just can't possibly focus when I want you so badly, my love." She smiled coyly as they rounded the building and hid behind the glass dome of medicinal and recreational plants.

The dragon felt his scales bristle at the sound of her breathy confession, pushing a bit rough on the delicate princess as he locked lips with her sodden self. Lucy let a heated moan escape as she swallowed his hot tongue, already becoming dizzy as he fed her speedy kisses.

The two had long since been in such an intimate relationship, growing from shy first kisses to long moments raveled together in her bed, or wherever they found themselves excited.

Lucy felt a hot sting in her cheeks, remembering the innocent offer that began their desired relationship, on the night of her debutante ball.

Both of them were young, sixteen and still awkward, but had a bond beyond any she'd cherished so lovingly.

"Natsu," Lucy called tiredly from her bedroom as she had yet to fall asleep.

"What is it, Luce?" Natsu yawned as he entered from his watch outside. "Can't sleep?"

"My feet are too sore to allow me to rest properly," She fussed, kicking herself out from under the sheets to drape over the edge of her bed. "Spetto scrubbed them finely earlier, but I still feel a bit bruised. Will you massage them for me?"

And with a kind smile, he pulled up the chair from her vanity and took one delicate foot in his hand. His calloused thumbs pressed harshly into the soft skin, relieving the princess of the aforementioned tension.

"Oh, Natsu…" She let a stream of unconscious purrs slip through her lips as her head slightly lolled back. "This feels wonderful,"

"Glad you're enjoyin' it," He passed off his embarrassment with a snicker, trying not to let his eyes drift too high up and become fixated on such tempting golden skin. The drip of moonlight into the room didn't help either as it illuminated her form in its dangerous light and called forth her essence of the stars to appear so beautiful in her element of the night. The sheerness of her nightgown hid little to the imagination as it clung to her lithe body and exposed the blurred image of his perfect bride.

Her contented groans soon drifted into near silence as his work lulled her nearly to sleep.

"Will that be all, my lady?" He coughed, her eyes blinking shallowly as she stared at the reddened boy. Lucy never had boundaries when it came to being selfish with Natsu, deciding to indulge in the sweetness of their relationship.

"A kiss, please." She wiggled her toes to pull his attention back to her softly bruised soles. "Kiss my feet, Natsu."

"E-Eh…?!" He blanched at the strange request but knew his princess well enough to know that she wasn't joking. His shaky breath washed over her as he lifted the soft body part closer to his lips, their eyes locked as he slowly made contact. Lucy only smiled and bit her lip as he tickled her skin and colored his cheeks with a frustrated burn. "You're such a weirdo…"

"That's…that's…" Her chest heaved as the ministrations continued onto the other foot, the dragon gaining the confidence to tease her back with slow and patterned licks, sending shivers up her now arched spine.

"Will that be all for tonight, Luce?"

It wasn't long after that night for their feelings to escalate, especially when the power of the full moon tore through Natsu on his first night of heat.

His father had given him the night and next week off to allow him to adjust to the new flood in of instincts and magic into his body. The moon proved to heighten his senses and stole his rationality, giving Lucy a taste of the man she had craved.

Her balcony doors were thrown open with little care as he entered the room, startling the princess as she had her nose previously buried into a thick book.

"Goodness, Natsu! You startled me! I was about to call Loke, don't scare me like that," She puffed with scolding cheeks and a hand tight on her keys, vaguely noticing the difference in his demeanor as he approached her bed. His heat bounced off his body and prickled her skin, scales curiously coating half his body as he stepped into the light. "Natsu…?"

"I couldn't…I can't…" He strained, eyeing the delicate princess as she became nervous under his gaze. "Luce…"

She frowned as he seemed to be struggling with himself, probably dealing with the dragon side of him that Igneel had briefly discussed with her and her parents. He reached a hand out to touch her, caressing her cheek as she melted into the warmth he radiated.

"Don't you want to kiss me?" The dragon pushed her down and fulfilled his will, burning her lips and tongue with his desperation before he ran off and returned home.

It wasn't until they were nineteen that their relationship escalated beyond kisses every now and again or the random nights when Natsu was her evening guard that they would roll around and fully appreciate the flavor of a deep kiss.

Spetto was usually the one in charge of mixing Lucy's bath elixirs and preparing just the right amount of heat for the water but had taken a leave of absence to enjoy a vacation with her family for the foreseeable week.

"Natsu can prepare my baths," she informed the staff as the two shared a look from across the room. "He knows fire better than anyone. I wouldn't want anyone to accidentally burn me, after all."

The maids eagerly left the task to the bodyguard; no one wanted to be known as the one who burned the princess of Fiore.

It was easy enough to get the time to be alone, Lucy taking full advantage of the moment to seduce the guard.

He'd seen her naked before, she was quite the immodest princess. There were times when he'd lathered her full body in lotion after a bath, or she'd merely have him help her get undressed with laces tied too tight for her to release herself from. She enjoyed teasing him like that, offering him the dight of something so sweet but never allowing him to touch her so easily.

"Natsu…" Her faint voice reminded him of another similar moment drifted into his mind as he blasted a stream of flames into the water of the tub, thoughts drifting as he conducted his task.

Lucy was much dirtier than she let on, a pure wolf in sheep's clothing. There were days she would invite him into her room, and they would kiss or exchange a heated bite mark, and others where she forced him to listen to her self pleasure.

She knew how well he could hear and used it to her advantage, filling the silence with her mewls and whimpers as she slowly brought herself to climax. She would call his name, toss and turn in her bed as she imagined him taking her in whatever fashion.

He entered after she finished, requested to clean her up as an even more torturous device. The room would be full of her dirty scent, fluids still lingering on her fingers as she played with the sticky material. He'd take a damp cloth and clean her legs as she laid back with a heaving chest, before offering the sample of her flavor to him.

"I'd like it if you became addicted to this taste," She'd say and mildly push her fingers back and forth between his lips. "And please, take care of yourself, Natsu. I don't want anyone else seeing you so stiff,"

"Take a bath with me, Natsu," She hummed and pulled him from his thoughts as she dipped into the hot pot, the dragon watching from the doorway with crossed arms.

"And if I don't want to?" He asked with a smart-alecky tone, absorbed by the impatient glare she offered him.

"Do you like taking my orders that much? Though, I wouldn't mind it if you decided to be disobedient," She shrugged, beckoning him forward with a tightly curled finger.

Lucy didn't need to fabricate many words when it came to seducing her dragon; he easily got hooked on her and would drive to fulfill the requests her body craved. With eyes latched to her plump bosom and rosy lips, he buried into her words and tore his clothes seductively for his mistress.

"I can't wait any longer," She sighed, feigning innocent eyes as he stood before her with a weakness for her painted on his face. "I'm ready to become yours, my love."

Their affair remained a secret from most of the castle, it wasn't hard to catch on to the princess when she so often insisted that Natsu would take primary care of her before bed. They weren't very subtle either when the king and queen left the kingdom to attend to whatever business. The princess was happy, which was all that mattered, and no one wanted to face her wrath if they were to get in the way.

"Undress me tonight," Lucy moaned into the silence of the garden surrounding them as Natsu kissed his way up her shaky legs. "I can't stand this gentle treatment. I need more, my dragon."

"As you wish," He branded into her skin, one hand pulling against her soaked undergarments as the other jerked his lengthened staff. She bundled her long skirt up as he nestled between her legs, pulling her panties aside to expose the dripping center.

* * *

**I kind of really hate this but I feel that way about half the things I write so whateveeeer**

**and I'm in a bad mood cuz, period, so imma be upset all day**

**I want to write something fluffy to cheer myself up **

**Does this make sense tho? Like tell me if it isn't clear when it shifts between the past and the present**

**AND AGAIN, THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL TO THE LAST CHAPTER, it's just another one-shot**


End file.
